In recent years, it has been found that newborn and relatively young calves can be fed and kept in better health if they are segregated from other animals by placing them in small outdoor shelters, even in cold climates, where they are not exposed to other animals or environmental conditions within the usual stock barn of a farm. Thus, there have been proposals for the use of individual shelters, one for each calf, but within which the calf can be fed and can grow during its early months of life. Various forms of animal shelters have previously been suggested for at least partially sheltering an individual animal of this type. Such individual shelters have included such features as door openings for both ventilation and access to the animal, and in some cases a separate feed door has been provided for insertion and removal of feed for the animal.
I have found a need, however, for an improved individual animal shelter which can be prefabricated and easily stored, transported and installed at desired farm locations.